galcivfandomcom-20200213-history
Population
Population represents the inhabitants of the planets. The population, and the tax revenue they generate, represents the foundation of the economy in Galactic Civilizations II. The population of a planet also generates influence points proportional to how many inhabitants there are. Population growth is affected by the approval rating. The maximum growth rate in a turn is 200 million inhabitants per turn per planet. The maximum population on a planet is determined by the amount of food the planet is generating. Building farms will allow the population to expand. Each planet also has a maximum population based on planet quality. Take the planet quality, add one to it, and raise the resulting sum to the power of 3. Multiply that result by 20 million to calculate the maximum population (assuming sufficient food). The absolute population limit for a planet is 100 billion. Formula for Calculating Maximum Population Maximum Population (in billions) = 0.02 * ( ( PQ + 1 ) ^ 3 ) PQ = Planet Quality * This figure may only reflect maximum growth-achievable population. ** Yes, you can still reach your food limit my transporting people from other worlds. It really doesn't make much sense. Formula for Population Growth (1.1) Population Growth = CurrentMorale X Government Level X PlanetQuality Factor X GrowthFactor. + If your morale is > 75% you get a 25% extra bonus to population growth. If it's at 100% you get a 100% extra bonus. + Population growth ability taken into account at the very end of this process for maximium effect. Formula for Determining Bonus Population Growth As posted by Frogboy: if(lPopulationChange > 100) :lPopulationChange = 100; if(lMorale >75) :lPopulationChange *=1.25; if(lMorale 100) :lPopulationChange *=2; fPopulationBonus = 1.0 + ((float) pCiv->GetAbility(ABILITY_POPULATIONGROWTH)/ 100.0f); lPopulationChange = lPopulationChange * fPopulationBonus; Rough Numbers Maximum Population per Planet quality in billions: *'PQ' 4 = 2.5 b. *'PQ' 5 = 4.3 b. *'PQ' 6 = 6.9 b. *'PQ' 7 = 10.2 b. *'PQ' 8 = 14.6 b. *'PQ' 9 = 20.0 b. *'PQ' 10 = 26.6 b. *'PQ' 11 = 34.6 b. *'PQ' 12 = 43.9 b. *'PQ' 13 = 54.9 b. *'PQ' 14 = 67.5 b. *'PQ' 15 = 81.9 b. *'PQ' 16 = 98.3 b. *'PQ' 17+ = 100 b. Note: Civilization Capital (10mt/week) Initial Colony (5mt/week) The chart below assumes that the planet has an initial colony and tells you the number of farms needed to reach the population cap (which might not be the optimal configuration). * one asterisk indicates that there is no need to upgrade. * two asterisks indicate that an equal number of lower tech farms will suffice. {| border="1" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" |- | colspan=4 align="center" style="background:#FFFFFF; color:#000000"| Population/Farm Relationship |- | PQ | Population | Population Need to be fed | Basic Farm (4mt/week) | Xeno Farming (6mt/week) | Intensive Farming (8mt/week) | Advanced Farming (10mt/week) |- |4 |2.5 |0* |0 |0 |0 |0 |- |5 |4.3 |0* |0 |0 |0 |0 |- |6 |6.9 |1.9 |1* |1** |1** |1** |- |7 |10.2 |5.2 |2 |1* |1** |1** |- |8 |14.6 |9.6 |3 |2* |1** |1** |- |9 |20.0 |15.0 |4 |3 |2* |2** |- |10 |26.6 |21.6 |6 |4 |3* |3** |- |11 |34.6 |29.6 |8 |5 |4 |3 |- |12 |43.9 |38.9 |10 |7 |5 |4 |- |13 |54.9 |49.9 |13 |9 |7 |5 |- |14 |67.5 |62.5 |16 |11 |8 |7 |- |15 |81.9 |76.9 |20 |13 |10 |8 |- |16 |98.3 |93.3 |24 |16 |12 |10 |- |17+ |100 |95 |24 |16 |12 |10 |- *Note: Maximum Population might not be desirable due to morale and approval. At the same time, a player might need it to get additional tax revenue or influence. Category:Planets Category:Data and formulas Category:Galactic ranking Initial Population Growth//Illustrative Numbers If you home planet has 10 PQ, and your race has no population growth bonuses, population will grow at 100 million per turn *if* you have 100% approval. Population growth will *not* increase as your base population grows above 5 billion -- if you are at or above 5 billion its 100 million, period. Above 75% approval, growth will be around 60 million per turn. The application of the racial population bonus is very straightforward if you maintain 100% approval -- with the 70% population growth bonus, growth on the home colony is 170 million per turn. Game version 1.1 has those numbers changed. A testbed has given the following results: - base growth is 3% or 75 million pop, whichever is smaller, - bonus growth from approval is added to base growth, - this sum is increased by bonus percentage growth from abilities (Aphrodisiacs, starting growth). The bonus from approval is calculated the following way: - approval 20 and below they "get lost" 10% per turn, - between 21 and 40 they don't grow, - from 41 to 75 they grow by default rate 3% or 75 millions, - between 76 and 99 the default rate is increasd by 25%, - at 100 the default rate is increasd by 100%, Examples: 1) planet at 55% approval, 2B pop, no ability bonuses newPop = min ( 3% * 2000M, 75M ) = 60 million 2) planet at 80% approval, 4B pop, +10% growth bonus newPop = min ( 3% * 4000M, 75M ) * 1,25 * 1,1 = 103 million 3) Homeworld at 100% approval, with 5B pop, +30% growth bonus newPop = min ( 3% * 5000M, 75M ) * 2.00 * 1.3 = 195 million